dorafandomcom-20200223-history
We All Scream for Ice Cream
We All Scream for Ice Cream is the 5th episode of Dora the Explorer from Season 1. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa (debut) *Tico *Val the Octopus *Ice Cream Truck Summary Dora and Boots search for the Ice Cream Truck. Recap Dora and Boots want some ice cream as a summer treat. They track down the ice cream truck, but cannot find it. They play a listening game and find the ice cream truck behind the trees. There is also a cow playing with a tuba in the bush, a pig playing with a piano behind the rock and a chicken playing with a flute in the flowers. After that, it leaves. Benny just got some ice cream. Dora & Boots asked Benny if he's seen the ice cream truck. Benny forgets and then he remembered that the ice cream truck was going to Coney Island. Dora & Boots didn't know how to get to Coney Island. Map tells them that they have to go over Strawberry Mountain, across Chocolate Lake to get to find the ice cream truck at Coney Island. Dora & Boots started heading down the path and arrive at Strawberry Mountain. Tico drives past them in his yellow car. Dora & Boots had to figure out a way to get Tico to wait. They say the Spanish word espera. Tico stops his car and Dora asks him for a ride with Boots in his car. Tico was glad to give Dora & Boots a ride. Dora & Boots climbed into Tico's car and put on their seat belts. Tico drives Dora & Boots over Strawberry Mountain. They thanked him for the ride. Now Dora & Boots had to get across Chocolate Lake. Dora & Boots pass through some trees covered with chocolate. Dora takes a taste of some chocolate and Boots did the same. After that, they arrive at Chocolate Lake. Dora & Boots had to figure out how to get across Chocolate Lake. They saw a chocolate covered boat. They were about to go across when Swiper was nearby. Swiper swipes the chocolate boat and hides it. Boots thought they weren't going to get their ice cream cones. Dora told him that they will find the chocolate boat. The chocolate boat was found and was put into the lake. Dora & Boots put on life jackets so they can be safe. Dora & Boots had to get across Chocolate Lake. Dora struggles to row the chocolate boat across the lake but it was thick and goopy. Dora needed help from the viewer to row the boat. Dora, Boots and the viewer rowed the chocolate boat together and in no time they make it across Chocolate Lake. Dora & Boots get off the boat and take their life jackets off. Dora & Boots were getting close to Coney Island. They cross a very long bridge and they arrive at Coney Island. Dora & Boots saw Isa and that she got an ice cream cone. Isa told them that the ice cream truck was nearby. Dora & Boots were about to get some ice cream when Isa reminds them that ice cream cones cost 8 coins. Dora checks Backpack for some coins. She was going to need 8 coins for Boots and 8 coins for her. Backpack had some coins. Backpack counts out 8 coins for Boots and 8 coins for Dora. After getting the coins from Backpack, they come out and the coins spill into Dora's shorts pockets. Dora & Boots saw the ice cream truck in the distance. Boots tried doing the ice cream cheer. Dora joins in. They said "I scream for ice cream" in a multiple number of times. After that, the ice cream truck comes back. Val the Octopus opens a big window from the side. She was ready to sell some ice cream cones. Boots went first. He counts his coins and stops twice and then he gets up to 8. Boots paid his 8 coins and picks out a strawberry ice cream cone. Dora counted her 8 coins without stopping. Dora paid for her 8 coins and chooses a chocolate ice cream cone. Dora & Boots thanked Val the Octopus for their ice cream cones. And that was how Dora & Boots went to Coney Island and got their ice cream cones. Places in episode #Strawberry Mountain #Chocolate Lake #Coney Island Additional page We All Scream for Ice Cream/Transcript Listen to the sounds #Tuba sounds in the bush #Piano sounds in the rock #The Ice Cream Truck sound in the trees #Flute sounds in the flowers Trivia *The Blue Cursor is going fast. *The Fiesta Trio play their loudest fanfare music. *Isa makes her 1st appearance. *This is similar to the Pinky Dinky Doo episode: Pinky and the Ice Cream Babies. *This is the first episode to find Boots. *Dora kept the coins in her pockets. *Val the Octopus was driving the ice cream truck. *This is the 5th episode of the show. *Dora & Boots buckle up their seatbelts. But they say "Seatbelts, so we can be safe." *Coney Island shares the name of a real-life entertainment plaza in Brooklyn, New York. *This episode premieres as a bonus on the DVD release Summer Explorer. *When Dora and Boots sing the Travel Song and after they say "where are we going", they do not say the last place Coney Island as the answer, they instead say "to get some ice cream". *This is the first episode where both Dora and Boots do not stop Swiper at all, he only comes out once and they're too late. Gallery Dora,_Boots_and_Benny.jpg|Benny gets a chocolate ice cream cone. 105 We All Scream for Ice Cream Map.jpg map we all scream for ice cream.jpg Screen Shot 2019-07-15 at 6.42.56 PM.png|Dora and Boots paddling down the Chocolate River. Screen Shot 2019-07-15 at 6.37.08 PM.png Scream 123.jpg|Dora and Boots on coney island. Dora-Boots-ponder-at-Coney-Island.jpg Dora paying for ice cream.jpg|Boots gets his strawberry ice cone. Now, it's Dora's turn to get her ice cream cone. What will she get? 13692550_731224367017843_1683275346198080280_n.jpg Dora_and_Boots_with_ice_cream yummy.jpg|The answer: a chocolate ice cream cone. And Dora and Boots have their ice cream treat. dora_the_explorer_we_all_scream_for_ice_cream yummy 2.jpg Character Find Boots the Monkey Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2000 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something Category:Episodes written by Eric Weiner Category:Episodes with Isa Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Listen To The Sounds